


Experiment Entry #7

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #7

** Artificial Life Experiment Project.  **

** Entry #7.  **

**Date: November 2nd 1994**.

 

...An unstable creation.

 

The collab between Faustus Labs and Research, and Keystone Testing Grounds. Was shut down and deemed failed because of an unstable lifeform.

 

...This is going to be interesting...

 


End file.
